A graphical element within a graphical user interface may be used to scroll through lists of data, such as lists of address entries, e-mail messages, web pages, and the like. Activation of a manual input navigation device, such as a thumb wheel, generates a navigation signal to change the relative position of the graphical user element within the graphical user interface. When the list of data is large, the mobile device user may be required to spend a significant amount of time actuating the manual input navigation device to navigate through the list.